A traditional fishing pole is typically constructed with a handle, a rod, and a plurality of line guides spaced along the rod. In most cases, the rod is a straight rod. Additionally, a reel seat is provided on the handle in order to support a fishing reel. Line from the reel is then guided along the rod via the line guides, which are axially aligned along the rod. The line leaves the rod at a distal end via a terminating line guide that is provided on a tip end of the rod. In many cases, the rod is relatively long, and includes a plurality of segments that are joined together with ferrules to enable breakdown and storage of the fishing pole. Several recent attempts have been made to provide a relatively short and stubby rod. Additionally, attempts have been made to form an ergonomic configuration for the handle of the fishing pole.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,444,934; 4,027,419; and 5,992,079 show various configurations of fishing pole handles having ergonomic configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,079 illustrates an ergonomic handle having adjustable, pivotal connections between adjacent handle components. However, these constructions are typically prone to working loose or tend to never achieve completely rigid fixation when secured together. Secondly, these constructions are not provided in a modular assembly. Thirdly, such constructions tend to not self-lock in assembly. Finally, such constructions do not serve to help retain a fishing reel to a reel seat.